Sand Earthling
Sand Earthlings are one of races in the Divine Essence Star Ocean. Suiyun Zhen Changlin was their Antecedental Spirit.Ch. 929 About Sand Earthlings lived on the desert of dust floating in Divine Essence Star Ocean. The main color here was brown, with seldom any yellow. The color made it seem as if the sand had been dyed in blood, which had dried up in time. A primitive and savage air surrounded the place. Sand Earthlings are very unique because they don’t have any females among them. All their people are spirits born from sand, which is why they treat this region of sand as their race’s mother. Hence, they have a taboo. Female living beings are not allowed to enter their desert. If any female living creature stepped into this place, they would be captured and buried here so that they would become part of their race’s mother. Sand Earthlings are short. They do not possess much offensive abilities and do not have any power. They are quite weak. Malicious Sand Spirits can be raised by Sand Earthlings. They are powerful ferocious beasts from ancient times. They are extremely tall and large, and usually lie in the desert, which makes it hard to distinguish them from the sand. But when they wake up, they become the kings of the desert.Ch. 924 There also existed Malicious Sand Spirit Warrior. There have been 3,691 scions of the Sand Spirits. It was in Lunar Kalpa Realm and had a moon formed of sand.Ch. 926 Background After the Great Destruction, Suiyun Zhen Changlin casted a great divine ability before he fell asleep and sent it sweeping through the periphery of Divine Essence Star Ocean to gather all the dust after the planets had shattered. That's how thedesert was created. History Book 4 When Xu Hui entered the shattered desert floating in Divine Essence Star Ocean, Sand Earthlings, their leader Long Di, Malicious Sand Spirits and Malicious Sand Spirit Warrior went after her, because females were forbidden in that desert.Ch. 925 After short fight, Long Di and Malicious Sand Spirit Warrior subdued Xu Hui and sealed her, but Su Ming's cultivation clone showed up. Su Ming smashed many Malicious Sand Spirits and attacked Malicious Sand Spirit Warrior.Ch. 927 The God of Berserkers' Palm destroyed it and nearly ten thousand Sand Earthlings. As he got unconscious Xu Hui, Long Di summoned Suiyun Zhen Changlin, because his race was facing extermination.Ch. 928 The enormous being started inhaling to devour Su Ming as punishment. Su Ming used Peace Arrives When the Elephant is Here and Dao Avenue Mountain. Once it didn't cause any damage, he summoned purple tree, which was a projection of his Ecang Clone. Suiyun Zhen Changlin recognized Ecang and how weak it was and reached the end of its life. He wanted to destroy it, but he felt the black stone fragment's presence. The moment Suiyun Zhen Changlin noticed that the person in front of him possessed Old Man Extermination's presence, he apologized and asked Su Ming to write down his name in the ballad he would reactivate. When Su Ming asked what he offers, Suiyun Zhen Changlin disintegrated all Sand Earthlings and Long Di. They turned into a purification vase, which was the source of life for that race. The black fragment sucked the vase in and sent a black thread to Suiyun Zhen Changlin. His second offering was to attack three times. And his third offering was his Divine Essence. His body shrunk into an earth's yellow sand bracelet. Su Ming put it into his storage bag.Ch. 930 Reference List Category:Races